Map My Skin
by kbeto
Summary: In which Danny's bored, Tom's busy, Dougie's perving around, and Harry's nowhere to be found. What they all need? A little bit of love, of course. Flones with hints of Pudd. Fluff, Rated T for some implied naughtiness and bad puns.


_Disclaimer: It's me and my feels in a world where I don't own a thing._

_A/N: Another prompt from ImagineyourOTP. That blog is ruining my life. *aggressively claws at face*_

_**guest** Glad you enjoyed 'Dying' and 'HDIYF?', dear! Thank you for reading! :D_

_**Anonymous** Thanks! I was actually hoping it wouldn't be too sad, but I guess there's not much one can do with that kind of prompt. Hahaha! *sings 'I Was Hoping'*_

_I choked. BWAhahaha! For some reason I imagined Harry singing 'U + Ur Hand' to Dougie, or just Dougie singing 'I Touch Myself'. *pterodactyl screech*_

_**Marvin Fletcher** I had to read your message thrice! I kept reading 'upsetting' instead of 'uplifting' and it made no sense, because it wouldn't be strange to feel upset about it? (I'm slow, I know) :P OMG you shouldn't go worrying too much about life, just love the people you love and that's that. :)_

_'Just Say Yes' is also a favourite of mine, but I'll always have this soft spot for chasing cars and the many covers of it. *giggles* Aww! Thank you, sweetie! I'm glad you could enjoy it, even with the tears? Haha! Thank you so much! :D_

Map My Skin

Boredom is a dangerous thing. That's even more true to those who live together with Danny Jones, greatest enemy of everything and anything that will require him to do stay quiet for more than five minutes, like Tom knew very well from many years spent together.

"Aren't ya done, yet?" A head popped up from behind Tom, eyes studying the work he's been doing. It seemed like some sort of illustration or comic strip of sorts, which made sense since the blond drew for a living.

"Dan, I told you this is going to take some time," Tom closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to keep his cool. That got to be the seventh time, within 15 minutes, that Danny asked him if he was finished. "And it will take _even_ more time if you keep interrupting me every two minutes."

"I want us to sleep together, can't you do this tomorrow morning?" He span the chair with Tom on it, making his most convincing puppy eyes to get his way. Unfortunately for Danny, the illustrator predicted his move and just shook his head in response, eyes completely closed.

"I won't fall for your puppy face. Not happening," Tom reached to grab Danny's face and kiss him quickly. "Go to bed, and wait for me like a good boy, Jones."

"Not even if I do this?"

"That's a nice body you have, but that too can wait. Shoo, boy!" Tom chuckled, having opened an eye to see a semi naked in just his boxers in front of him, hands resting against his hips like mug handles. "It's clear that Dougie have been giving you some tips, don't you deny it."

Defeated and slightly embarrassed, Danny pulled his pyjamas bottom pooling at his feet back up and left the study, leaving Tom to the quietness needed to keep doing his work. He marched upstairs feeling deflated, knowing that he wouldn't have Tom in his arms for some more hours, when everything he needed the most, was to just cuddle till morning.

"I'm out of ideas," he plopped against their comfortable king sized bed, reaching for his phone on the mickey bedside table. "Maybe Dougs has some other idea?"

"_Yes?"_ a voice replied in an overly satisfied tone, panting slightly.

"I won't even ask what you're doing, you tosser," Danny scoffed.

"_Dan! Hey!" _Some hustling could be heard in the background, like some fabric being fumbled about, though Dougie tone's got more serious, indicating Danny got his full attention. _"Are you calling me to thank me for helping you get your workaholic in bed?"_

"I wish! Tommy's still finishing some bloody doodle and I'm in bed calling my best mate who was having a wank before picking the phone," he rolled onto his belly. "Not exactly a success, and he just _knew_ it was your idea."

"_That's T-bag for you! His deduction skills always surprise me!"_ There was a gasp somewhere, but Danny decided to ignore it and force his brain to think of happy thoughts that didn't involve _knowing_ what Dougie was doing.

"Any other suggestions?"

"_Maybe a massage? Start with his shoulders and neck, and make the boy go crazy. Those massive hands of yours should do trick!"_

"I don't know, Dougs. I guess I should ask Harry for a more tame option," he rolled onto his back, lifting his legs in the air and resting them against the window, since there's no headboard to do that.

"_I'm pretty sure he can't speak __**right now**__,"_ Dougie smirked, a muffled sound of surprise filling the background.

"You fuckers– " Danny ended the call and threw the phone the furthest away from him. He had been scarred for life.

~#~

"Finally!" Tom pushed his chair back, stretching his arms above his head. He got up from his seat, tidied his desk and left the small room.

The black cat on the wall let him know that he had been working for almost three hours since Danny went upstairs, and guilt immediately filled his being. He knew very well that his boyfriend just wanted to be near him, but he also had to finish his work first, or else nothing would get done. Danny had this power over him, power to make Tom get lost in that ocean he called eyes, that melody he called voice, and that wonder that he called 'himself'.

"I'm all yours, Dan," he pushed the door to their bedroom open, slowly entering the room.

There, in bed, he found Danny asleep on his stomach, drooling like there's tomorrow. Tom smiled at the scene, and walked over to run his hand through the curls, watching the large, freckled back rise up and go down with every breath the brunet took.

"What's that?" Tom inspected a note crumpled in Danny's hand. It was a drawing of two stick figures in bed, kissing, with a big heart above their heads, made with a felt-tip pen. "You really need drawing lessons, Danny."

Searching for the pen Danny used and successfully locating it, Tom straddled the brunet's legs and started playing connect dots with the freckles on his boyfriend's shoulder, giving shape to a medium-sized bird and other doodles. Although his movements were light and delicate, Danny stirred in his sleep, and moments later was reasonably awake.

"'Cha doing there? A todger?" he tried to look over his own shoulder.

"What? Am I Dougie, now?" Tom rolled his eyes. "You weren't supposed to wake till I was finished!"

"Sorry?"

Tom shook his head and rolled Danny over, so they were face to face. He apologised for not being able to give the attention his blue-eyed lover needed, but Danny also apologised for being somewhat of a kid and bugging Tom, when he knew about the boy's work.

"I love every bit of you, even your toddler self. But above all, I love this part," Tom draw three circles of different sizes on the left side of Danny's chest, rendering a target mark.

"My nipple?" Danny asked, feeling confused.

"Your heart, you thicko," Tom smiled, kissing him deeply.

~Fin~

_A/N2: Prompt was "Imagine Person A of your OTP playing connect the dots with Person B's freckles"._


End file.
